(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention utilizes a three-phase or multiphase AC power source, and the electric power of each phase respectively drives its corresponding solid-state light emitting member, and the solid-state light emitting members respectively driven by each phase power are arranged adjacently or arranged with an overlapping means, so that the light of the individual solid-state light emitting members respectively driven by the multiphase power source and arranged adjacently or arranged with an overlapping means can reduce the brightness pulse through synthetic illumination; and through being controlled by a solid-state switch device for controlling AC conductivity phase angle (1000) installed on the power source of each phase, when the illumination brightness of corresponding solid-state light emitting member is lower than that of other solid-state light emitting members arranged adjacently or arranged with an overlapping means, the power source is cut for saving energy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One primary disadvantage of the conventional single phase AC power lamp is that the illumination brightness of the driven solid-state light emitting member is in a pulse state due to the voltage pulse of the AC power source; and in a multiphase AC power source, each phase power respectively drives individual solid-state light emitting member, because each phase power belongs to different phase, the peak values of different phase voltages are different at the same temporary time period, thereby the individual solid-state light emitting members respectively driven by each phase power generate the optical energy with different brightness for achieving a synthetic illumination, so the brightness pulse is reduced, wherein the driving power of the solid-state light emitting member with lower brightness would be formed as reactive power.